Alison Walworth
Name: Alison 'Allie' Jane Walworth Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Gardening, Cooking, Social Networking. Appearance: Though she is often sick, Alison is by no means frail, standing at 5'4 and weighing 150lbs, placing her just above the healthy range for her weight. This is mostly fat, rather than muscle, due to something of a lack of exercise. Most of her weight is in her legs, with some distributed in her hips and bust, giving her something of a pear-shaped figure. Alison has a fairly round face, however her chin sticks out slightly. The skin on her face is fair and unblemished aside from a small scar underneath her right eye, which she keeps hidden under concealer. Her deep-blue eyes are wide, and usually surrounded by black or navy blue mascara. Depending on the angle you look at it, her nose either looks too large for her face or perfectly in proportion. Her hair is naturally a light brown, however she has recently taken to dying it black. The last time she had it dyed was a while ago, however, leaving her hair an odd mix of the two colours. She keeps it cut in a bob, with her fringe parted to the right. This is only partially because she likes the style, she mostly keeps it short in the summer as she finds she gets warmer with longer hair. She has suffered from atopic eczema since she was young, which her family believes might be a side effect of her asthma. It tends to only attack her hands, causing them to come up in leathery lesions. Clothingwise, Allie dresses for comfort, rather than any particular fashions. On the trip, she wore a navy blue T-Shirt with the logo for the band Foals on it, a dark purple and black striped zip-up jacket which is a size too big for her (she picked the wrong size when she ordered it), loose fitting faded jeans, and a pair of black and white Puma sneakers. Biography: Alison Walworth was born three weeks premature to Liam and Angela Walworth in St. Joseph's Hospital, St. Paul, and spent most of her first few days in an Incubator. Liam was a waiter at a restaurant and Angela a worker in a clothes store, but gave up her job to help care for the baby. When they got her home, they gradually found that a single income wasn't enough to care for Alison, and Angela soon had to take up an evening job working in a liquour store. The family's money problems led to them not going ahead with their plan of having a second child as they had planned, leaving Allie an only child. In her early years, Alison was an active child, always full of energy and a smile for everyone she met. However, she was diagnosed with severe asthma when she was in the 3rd grade after she had an attack while playing on the school field. Her own fears about something like it happening again, as well has her parent's concern over the incident, caused her to gradually become less active as she grew. This led to her persuing a variety of indoor hobbies, only a few of which she has managed to keep interest in throughout most of her life. However, her upbeat personality has remained much the same as it always had been. One such hobby is her love of gardening. Allie is practically an encyclopedia when it comes to species of plants, ways of growing them and particularly what is edible and what isn't. Allie has always been a fan of survival programs on the Television from people such as Bear Grylls, especially interested in their methods of finding food to eat. Where possible, Allie has occasionally tried to replicate the recipes with plants she herself had grown, with varied results. This led to Allie quickly getting an interest in cooking, after finding that eating most of the berries and such that she was preparing raw wasn't a good idea. This interest has ended with Allie taking cookery classes, and is looking to take it up as her career. Sickness and time off of school has always been something of a common thing for Allie, between her asthma and her tendency to pick up pretty much any bug or virus that's going round, however her time off-school has increased in the past year or so due to a severe chest infection, which led to her having to take three weeks off school. Combined with her other bouts of sickness, this has led to a very low attendance record at the school, as well as Allie's grades slipping dramatically the times she made it into school, which was cause for concern for both the school and her parents. A meeting with her parents later, Alison was quickly set up with a pile of work she needed to complete while she was absent, as well as a laptop from her parents in order to complete it. Having never owned a computer before due to her families money issues, this was a dream come true for Allie, and after setting up a fairly basic dial-up connection in their house, Allie quickly set about completing as much work as she could to get her grades back up to what they had been. After eventually persuading her parents to get a still fairly slow, but reasonably priced broadband connection, Allie was introduced to sites like facebook and twitter by her friends, and has taken up social networking to keep in touch with her friends whenever she is sick. She has become somewhat dependent on these to talk with them, however, and rarely actually meets with her friends outside of school. Having since returned to school from her absenses, and managing to maintain an avarage GPA, Allie's parents managed to scrape together just enough money for her to get on the Senior trip, wanting her to have at least one good memory of an otherwise bad year. Advantages: Allie has a good knowledge of plants, including what's edible and what isn't, which could come in handy if she has to eat the flora on the island. Allie isn't really that well known around school, so she hasn't particularly made any enemies. Disadvantages: Alison isn't in the best of shape, still recovering from a chest infection. If she suffers an asthma attack on the island, she's pretty much done for if she can't get to her inhaler in time. Designated Number: Female student no. 123 --- Designated Weapon: Additional First Aid Kit (Cravats, Allergy Medication, Epipen) Conclusion: Hahahahaha. Well, G123 got probably the best weapon available, given her health problems. Still, I just can't see her lasting long at all. The frail tend to be easy outs, and asthma doesn't lend itself to being chased by murderous psychopaths. The above biography is as written by ZettaMagnetic. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Kalopsia Kills: None Killed By: Raidon Naoko. Collected Weapons: Additional First Aid Kit (assigned weapon) Allies: Jacqueline Myrie, Annaliese Hansen. Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alison, in chronological order. V4: *When the Bite Just Isn't Sharp Enough *Jesus Loves the Little Children *The Lord's Mercy Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alison Walworth. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I enjoyed Allie. Unfortunately, she kind of got lost in the shuffle like so many other v4 kids. But even though she never really drove the action, her posts were entertaining to read and I felt like she contributed even without shaking things up much. My only gripe in her death scene, in which she just gets completely written off for the benefit of her killer. - Rattlesnake *I like Allie as well. It's nice to see a girl with some big health issues that actually come up in her stay on the island. Like a lot of early V4 kids, I think she had trouble finding things to do, and sort of died before finding a plot. I think a bit more of her side as she died would've been great, but they can't all get that, I suppose. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students